massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerard Keller
Gerard Keller is an N7 marine in the Systems Alliance; leader of Omega Squad; and the main protagonist of Mass Effect: To the Last Man, Mass Effect: The Madman's Game, and Mass Effect: Vengeance. He is an exceptional marksman. Keller also possesses ocular implants in his left eye, allowing him to adjust his aim in order to make accurate shots at a longer range with a sniper rifle. Early Life Gerard was born on Earth in the year 2154. Both of his parents were in the Alliance Navy, as military service was a family tradition. On July 13, 2172, Gerard's eighteenth birthday, he received his first real weapon, his very own M-8 Avenger assault rifle. His parents asked him for only one thing in return: enlist in the Alliance military. He also became friends with Captain Yuri Chevetski, a close friend of Gerard's father and someone Gerard looked up to as an effective leader. Early Military Career He enlisted the next day and was sent off to basic training in the Terminus Systems soon after, where he met Jessica Nolan. During basic training, Gerard proved his marksmanship and survival skills when the training camp came under attack by batarian pirates. Since live-fire training had not yet begun, most of the recruits were unarmed. Gerard, Jessica, and the few surviving recruits headed for the armory. Once there, the recruits armed themselves, and Gerard took his M-8 Avenger, and together they fought back against the batarians. After managing to push them out of the camp, Gerard went inside one of the guard towers. Grabbing one of the M-92 Mantis sniper rifles, he continued to snipe the fleeing batarians until the Alliance had arrived in force. He was awarded the Defender's Cross for his bravery and skill. Special Ops Sometime later in his career, Gerard was selected to undergo N7 training. While training, Gerard met Shepard for the first time. To Gerard, Shepard was the first person he had met who could best him in combat. Keller pushed himself to beat Shepard in any way that he could, using Shepard's superior skills as motivation to push himself to the limit. Despite his intense resolve to beat Shepard, Gerard nevertheless respected Shepard's abilities in combat. After graduation, Gerard was sent to the most dangerous places in the Terminus Systems to deal with the worst of the Alliance's "problems". His solution to almost all of these problems usually involved a large pile of bodies. With the help of Major Chevetski, Gerard learned how to greatly enhance and personalize his weapons. He made improvements to the accuracy and stopping power of his M-8 Avenger, which he nicknamed the "Shredder" rifle. His Black Widow sniper rifle, which he had acquired after being granted an N7 rating, was renamed the "Black Cobra" rifle and boosted greater armor-piercing capabilities, slightly longer range, and the ability to toggle thermal imaging on the scope. Battle of Eden Prime In 2183, now-Staff Lieutenant Gerard was introduced to Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams. Although she was hostile towards him at first for leaving his post to work as a gun-for-hire, Gerard acted rather friendly towards her. This seemed to agitate the Gunnery Chief even more, though Gerard was rather amused by it. When the geth laid siege to Eden Prime, Gerard was ecstatic at the chance for battle. However, during the intense fighting, one of Keller's superiors, Captain Jonathan Allen, betrayed everyone around him. While fending off geth outside the FOB (Forward Operations Base), Captain Allen attacked and killed the other commanding officers, including Captain Chevetski. When Gerard found the captain, he managed to tell Gerard the traitor's name before dying in Keller's arms. After the death of his mentor, Gerard would continue to relentlessly hunt down the man who killed him and avenge Yuri's death. Armed only with his Omni-Blade and fury over Chevetski's death, Gerard fought through wave-after-wave of geth. Gerard refused to give up, but after taking multiple rounds and sustaining serious injuries, Gerard had reached his body's limit and lost consciousness. When Shepard and Ashley discovered Gerard, they found him nearly dead among the bodies of at least seventy dead geth. He was taken aboard the SSV Normandy and brought to the Citadel for treatment, saving his life. Battle of the Citadel Gerard did not see Shepard again until the Battle of the Citadel, where he was recovering from an injury from a geth sniper. Despite having been unconscious, Gerard managed to take down the three unsuspecting geth inside the ER with his Omni-Blade combined with a bit of adrenaline. After retrieving his armor and rifles and using some medi-gel to heal his remaining wounds, Keller fought his way through the heavily-damaged Citadel before reuniting with Jessica Nolan. The duo fought their way out of the Citadel, even lending fire support to Shepard's team on their way. After the destruction of Sovereign, Gerard and Jessica escaped aboard a starship and left the Citadel. Despite their previous attitude of professionalism and even friendship towards each other, the two became very close after their escape. The Hunt Continues After the destruction of Sovereign, Gerard searched tirelessly for Jonathan Allen. While on Illium after receiving a tip that he might be there, Gerard searched a warehouse where Allen was supposedly hiding, only to find a slaughterhouse. Inside, he found a video log left by Allen. On the log, Allen told Gerard that he was on Thessia in a warehouse similar to the one Gerard was in. Allen also described his desire to brutally dismember Jessica Nolan, who was also present. Gerard continued to find more clues on various worlds, each one of his hideouts filled with dozens of bodies and rotting corpses. Each one contained a video log or datapad, all of which continually tormented Gerard and ate away at his sanity. (To be updated later) Confrontation with the Traitor After searching for years, Jessica took Gerard to Terra Nova, Nolan's homeworld, to take a short rest from Keller's constant pursuit of Allen. Just as Gerard began to settle in and calm his anger, Allen shot at the two. Gerard and Jessica gave chase, intent on ending his menace. After a long running battle, Jonathan escaped the planet. However, Tera had managed to track his location to the Citadel. Once there, Omega Squad split up throughout the Citadel in order to find him. While in the Presidium, Gerard recognized him and fired off several rounds, forcing citizens to flee and drawing the attention of Citadel Security as well. Gerard, Jessica, and Jason chased down Allen as Narret, Tera, and Alexis held off C-Sec. Personality & Traits Gerard has varied feelings regarding aliens. He highly respects the turians for their focus on military strategy. However, he harbors a deep hatred towards batarians because of the attack on his training camp. Despite his apparent hatred for the geth, he is willing to use geth-made weapons when facing large numbers of the hostile AI's. Even during the attack on Eden Prime, after running out of ammo, Gerard disarmed one of the geth of its pulse rifle and used it to defend himself against the overwhelming geth numbers. He claims that the only respect he has for the geth is their preference for accuracy instead of the sheer volume of bullets. Prior to Yuri's death, Gerard was rather friendly towards others and was willing to help others. After his death, Gerard became hostile and extremely violent towards anyone, aside of his squad and crew. A prime example of his new brutal personality was during his interrogation of a human with knowledge on Jonathan Allen's location. During this interrogation, every time the prisoner refused to answer, Gerard shot him in one of his joints, using his implants to pick the perfect spot to hit that would cause the most pain and rendered the limb permanently useless. Before shooting his last limb, the prisoner gave up Allen's location, praying that Gerard not shoot him. Keller agreed to not shoot him; instead he shot a nearby fuel container and dropped the pistol's thermal clip on the ground, watching the man burn to death without any remorse. Appearance In combat, Gerard dons a personalized suit of N7 armor with a blood red hue and grey stripe across his arm. After his escape from the Collectors, Gerard's armor was damaged and in need of replacement components. Several of the original N7 parts were replaced by pieces from various armor manufacturers, most notably from Hahne-Kedar. Keller's new armor now sports a pitch-black hue and several blood-red stripes throughout. Relationships *Family **Gerard sees his entire childhood as "a seventeen-year-long boot camp, and I was the only recruit, so I had to do the work of an entire camp alone." Trained to be a 'perfect' soldier, Gerard never took credit for his skills, only his mistakes. Only when he had joined the Alliance had he realized that no one is perfect. Despite his somewhat negative view on his childhood, Gerard nevertheless believes his parents were right to be as harsh as they were, saying that they did it "for the right reasons." *Jessica Nolan **Gerard first met Jessica Nolan during basic training. Upon seeing her for the first time Gerard admired her resourcefulness and, secretly, her looks. In fact, Gerard had planned to ask Jess to dinner while they were stationed on Eden Prime. However, before asking her, Gerard discovered that they were betrayed and that Yuri was killed. After that, Gerard put his feelings aside and gave into his hatred. Despite this, Keller and Nolan maintained a close friendship until the Battle of the Citadel. After escaping Sovereign's destruction, Gerard and Jessica shared a kiss, showing that Jessica also had feelings for Keller. **After the Battle of the Citadel and the destruction of Sovereign, Gerard and Jessica's relationship evolved into romantic interest. *Yuri Chevetski **Yuri was Gerard's mentor and close friend. He had taught Gerard about many things. When Yuri was killed in 2183 by Allen, it had a deep impact on Keller. After his death, Gerard's personality darkened, and he became much more violent and more hostile towards others. Trivia *Gerard's birthday, 7/13/54, is a play on the superstitions of 'Lucky 7' and 'Unlucky 13/Friday the 13th'. Also, the day he was born happens to be Friday the 13th. *Gerard is fluent in German and speaks with a hint of German in his accent. He will also occasionally respond to an order in German. Trivia from the author *Gerard Keller is a character who will change drastically, personality-wise, throughout his journeys in Mass Effect: Betrayal. He is meant to embody the trait of Vengeance, much like Javik in Mass Effect 3, though Gerard is much more aggressive than the prothean. Category:Earthborn Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Articles by Hunter Killer